Ah, the Power of Dreamsand Drugs
by Frankie and Avery.dont ask
Summary: What happens when Booth has a dream and tells Brennen about it? Brennen has a dream and talks in her sleep...er moans. Sex and Laughter ensue. BB!
1. Chapter 1

This will probably never be continued so yeah. First Bones Fic.

Don't own it. If I did, I guarantee that Booth and Bones would be TOGETHER and at least kissing, if not having wild monkey sex. Oh and David Boreanaz would be locked in my house with very little clothing on. He is so freakin hot!

Chapter 1

Voice echoing through the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennen continued to rant at her partner, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. She leaned over the Lab's newest skeleton, as she berated him loudly, "I don't understand why you seem to think it's fine to interrupt my work and basically abduct me. I said I wanted to do field work, not that…" And so it went.

Booth, for his part, had actually listen and argued during the first twenty minutes of this rant. That, however, had been, not only pointless, but also an hour ago. By now he had simply tuned her out. Until, of course, He heard her say, "You thrust me into the situations without any preparation, at all. You could prep me a little, you know. Or at least tell me where you are planning on taking me!"

His mind, which had been occupied trying to find a way to make her shut up, froze. The words thrust and preparation had just come out of Bones' mouth with the self-identifying pronoun attached. Booth shook himself. _What are you doing, Seeley? Bones is completely oblivious to the world. Ignore anything even remotely sexual she might say. _

He was fairly certain that she had always done it, but until recently he hadn't noticed. Now, it made him squirm.

While Booth was lost in though, Bones had caught his movement out of the corner of her eye. She played back what she had said in her mind and smirked. _So,_ she thought._ Mildly-sexual innuendos make Booth uncomfortable? Excellent!_ Angela, who had been working across the table from Brennen, saw that smile and her eyes widened. Brennen glanced up at her and winked. Angela held her breath.

"Booth, are you even listening to me?" Bones turned to him. "You weren't, were you? You never listen and you never let me finish!" she declared and, turning, exited.

Booth sat in shock. His mouth slightly open and his eyes wide, he stared after her. Had she just said what he thought she'd just said? Because not even Bones is that naïve! He looked at Angela.

She raised an eyebrow. "Bad, bad Booth, You never let her finish? Tsk Tsk Tsk."

His jaw dropped a little more. "What the hell? She actually did say that? I wasn't hearing things? She actually said I never let her finish?"

Angela's grin widened. "Yup. Not very considerate of you…"

"What the fuck…" He stood slowly, as if moving through molasses. "I have no idea what she's talking about, but it is definitely not what it sounds like she's talking about. How loud did she say that? I wasn't really paying attention."

Angela's grin, if possible, got even bigger. "Loud enough, Sweetie. Loud enough."

Booth, now on his feet, glanced over the railing of the platform to find Hodgins and Zach staring at him with shell-shocked expressions. "Ah, what the hell, Bones…" He muttered under his breath and took off running in the direction she had left.

He found her in her office. She was sitting at her desk, typing on the computer. "What the hell did you say that for, Bones?"

She just looked at him, innocence and confusion written all over her face. "What did I say?"

He stood for a moment just looking at her in disbelief, then he went and flopped onto her couch. Under his breathe, he continually muttered, "I can't believe this. This can't be happening. She lives in a freaking bubble. I can't believe this!"

Fighting back a grin, She asked innocently, "Booth, what are you getting so hot and bothered about? What did I do to you?"

At this, he commenced banging his head against the arm of the coach on which he was laying.

"Booth! You are going to hurt yourself. What could I have possibly done to arouse such frustration in you?"

He tilted his head back to look at her and said, "You know what Bones? Shut up!"

"Why?"

He blew out a breath and stood. "You want to know why? I'll tell you why! Because that little, absurd, and completely random comment you made out there just now. THE ENTIRE LAB THINKS WE'RE HAVING SEX! Okay? Do you understand now?!? And on top of that, they also think that…Oh never mind!" He had been pacing; now he flopped back onto the coach.

"Booth, that was extremely loud. I do believe the entire lab heard you and their suspicions have been confirmed. And yes I realize that they also think you never let me orgasm, when we supposedly have sex."

Booth made a choking noise and flipped over so he could see her. "Are you serious? Are you trying to tell me you did that on purpose? You really better not be telling me that, because if you are, badass hand-to-hand combat fighter or not, I will hurt you!" He stared at her.

She grinned back. "What are you going to do? Whip me?"

Booth's eyes bulged. "What the hell is wrong with you this morning, Bones?"

"Nothing that you can't fix." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

His bulging eyes narrowed to slits and, sitting up, he stared at her. "Alright. Who are you and where is Temperance Brennen?"

However, Angela was the one who answered him. "Booth, that is Temp. She gets like this once in a very great while. It usually takes a few days to get over, but it's unusually best to just give her what she wants."

"Angela, What she wants, unless I am imaging her outrageously blatant hints, is to have sex with me." Booth stared at the artist.

"Well…" Is all she said before leaving.

Booth's jawed dropped…again. He seemed perpetually shocked this morning. Finally, after a long moment, he decided he would simply ignore it. "You know what, Bones? You are bi-polar and need help." He stood and put his hand in his pockets.

Ignoring or dismissing his comment, she walked up to him. He looked nervously down at her. "Bones…? What are you doing?"

"Seducing you, Seeley." She stated in a low husky tone, placing the palms of her hands on his chest. There was a sharp intake of breath following that action. She began unbuttoning his shirt. And his mind decided that he was not sure whether to be happy or not that he had chosen not to wear a tie this morning.

Bones reveled in the feeling of his muscles beneath her fingers. She pulled his wife-beater tank up out of his pants and slipped her hands under it. He gasped softly as her fingernail grazed his nipple.

His mind kept repeating over and over again: There is no way this is happening. Bones' exploring fingers were traveling lower and lower across his abdomen. He placed his hands on her upper arms to get her to stop, but it only encouraged her. "Bones, What are you _doing!_?!"

She grinned up at him. "I already told you, Seeley. I'm seducing you."

He choked slightly. "Why?"

"Because I want you. And I know you want me too, even if you won't admit it."

"Fine then, why now?"

"Because, I felt like it. No more questions!" She kissed him, hard on the mouth and he gave up, rapping his arms around her. She smiled into his mouth and her hands traveled even lower, very much below the waistband of his neatly pressed dress pants. His mind ceased functioning, then, and he moaned softly.

"Booth! Booth, are you all right? Booth, wake up! Seeley!"

His eyes flew open to be confronted with the woman who had only seconds ago featured so prominently in his dream. He sat up with a jerk and looked around in confusion, as he tried to catch his breath. "Where…Bones, how did I get onto your office coach?"

Bones' brow furrowed. "Booth, don't you remember? We were working late on the latest body and you wanted to talk to me. I told you to wait in here until I was finished. I figured we could talk and then go over my findings. I assume you fell asleep."

Booth shook his head, as if to clear it. "I don't remember any of that. And it felt so real, but it was so strange…" He trailed off, not looking her in the eye. She knelt on the floor at his side.

"What happened?"

"It was strange. We were here at the lab and you were yelling at me. You had been yelling at me for a long time, maybe an hour. I had given up arguing and was trying to figure out how to change the subject. You were examining a body. It was a woman's body and you said she between twenty 25 and 30. Angela was there, across the lab table from you, taking notes. Well…you were yelling, only you said something really odd. And I think you winked at Angela. You left and all I could do was sit there in shock. Zach and Hodgins were looking shell-shocked, but Ange thought it was funny. I went to go find you…and things got really strange. I don't know where it came from."

"What did I say to shock you all so much?" Brennen's face was a mask of confusion.

"I…well…you said…That I never let you finish…" Booth watched her face carefully, wary of her anger. His own face was flushed red with embarrassment and he ducked his head. She looked mildly confused for a few seconds and then it dawned on her.

"Like, sexually finish?" Bones blushed. "You were dreaming about _me _like that, Booth?"

"Well, not really…kinda." _Well, this is awkward!_ "You see, I'm pretty sure that isn't what you meant. I think you were talking about in arguments. But then Angela made a comment and Zach and Hodgins just stared at me in shock and…well. It was peculiar."

"I see. That is a very odd dream." Bones just looked at him.

Booth sighed in relief, still slightly pink. "Yeah, I agree. Weirdest dream I've ever had."

Bones sat at her desk and they went over the case. They parted ways in a slightly awkward moment. Bones called Angela on the way to her apartment and explained everything that had happened. "What does it mean, Ange?"

Angela squealed into the phone! "It means that Booth has started having sex dreams about you and is willing to admit it! This is a huge step!!! Next, he'll be having wet dreams and then…"

"Ange, you can't be serious! Seeley Booth is not going to have wet dreams, especially about me!"

"Next step, Sweetie. Next step!" She said by way of goodbye and hung up.

"Booth? Having wet dreams? Not likely. About me? Impossible!" Brennen muttered as she entered her apartment.

Little did she know…

That was exactly what was happening. And of course, it annoyed and confused Booth no end! Booth swore loudly as he arose and went to take a shower. A very, very cold shower. "I am not a teenage boy anymore. Why the fuck is this happening!?! It's not like I'm sex deprived." Up until a couple of days ago, Cam could have vouched for that. Now…well a couple of days without sex shouldn't cause this!

"Why Bones? Okay, yeah she is gorgeous and sexy and completely oblivious, but still! Could this situation get anymore awkward?"

He had no idea!

Brennen had no luck getting any sleep that night so she dressed at around 3 and went in to work on a 1700-year-old Roman solider. It was an excellent specimen in full armor of a legionary leader. She found, however, that she could not concentrate on the Roman. Her mind wandered and her eyes grew heavy, so she laid down on her coach.

She was sitting in the middle of the lab working on the corpse of a 25-ish year old woman, who had had her pelvic bone crushed and her spine snapped in three places, yet the cause of death was still uncertain. Booth was sitting across from her on a high stool, wearing his neatly pressed dress pants and little else. She looked at him, amazed by his body and confused as to his state of undress.

"Booth?"

"Yes, Bones?" He replied looking at her.

"Why are you only wearing pants?"

"For the same reason that you are only wearing panties and a tank top. Oh and the rubber gloves. Very sexy by the way." He gave her his charm smile and raked her body with his gaze.

She looked down at herself. He was right. This was very odd. She stood and looked around the lab. Empty, but for her, Booth, and the dead girl. She left the platform and went to her office, looking for some more clothing. Booth followed her closely. She turned to him. "Booth, what's going on?"

"Shh" He put a finger to her lips and rapped an arm around her waist. His mouth fell lightly onto her neck and he kissed a trail along her collarbone. The hand on her mouth dropped to the buckle of his belt. "Shh" He said again. "I will take care of everything."

She tried to stop him, to find out what was going on, but her mind didn't work properly. She heard the hiss of leather against skin and the clack of Booth's belt buckle against the floor. Then she felt him gently pull the tank top over her head. She stood and stared at him, stark naked in front of her. He was gorgeous. He muscles were rock hard and completely defined, but his skin, she could see, looked smooth as silk. Her eyes followed the thin trail of hair from his navel downward, and…She gasped softly. "Dear God, Booth."

He smirked at her and tugged her panties down to her ankles. He gathered her in his arms and dropped her onto the coach, climbing on after her. He licked and kissed his way from her jaw to her navel and back again. When he took one of her breasts into his mouth, she moaned, "Oh God, Seeley, please." Into his ear, grinding her hips against him.

She, then, felt and tap on her shoulder and the same voice which had told her to hush just moments ago was saying, "Bones, wake up! Temperance!"

She jerked and fell off the coach. "Ow!"

Booth stood over her. "Are you okay, Bones?"

"Uh…" She crawled back onto the coach, dropping her head into her hands. "I will be as soon as you can truthfully say that I do not talk in my sleep."

She glanced at him and he flushed slightly. "Oh God!" She dropped her head down again and groaned. "This is really awkward."

Angela chose that moment to enter the room. "Brenn, I was wonder… Brenn? Are you okay?"

"No, Angela. I'm not okay. I talk in my sleep."

"Well, actually…" Booth said, his blush being replaced with a devilish grin. "It was more like moaning in your sleep."

Angela's eyes popped out of her head. "What did she say? Er...moan?"

"I believe it was: Oh God, Seeley, Please." His grin widened. "You used my first name."

Angela gaped. Brennen threw Booth a death glare. "What do you want?!?"

Booth put up his hands to pacify her and said, "I just need your John Hancock on these, before I can close the case."

She grabbed the papers and went to her desk to sign them. She broke a piece off the half eaten muffin that sat on her desk and popped it into her mouth. She grimaced. _Yuck!_ In moments, she handed the papers back to Booth and pushed both he and Angela out of the room. "I need sleep. Leave me alone for a while."

She went back to lie down on the couch. Her eyes closed slowly, but opened again when she felt a slightly pressure on the seat next to her thigh. "Booth, I thought I told you…"She trailed off when she saw the state of dress…or rather undress this Booth happened to be in. She was dreaming again. This was getting to be annoying.

"Come on, Bones. You know you like it." He grinned, wolfishly at her as he crawled his way up her body, which was now in the same state as his, naked. His lips grazed her skin, until the rested on her collarbone. He nipped softly and licked her neck, leaving a hickey in his wake. She felt his hand trail feather-light touches up her thigh. She never realized he could be so incredibly gentle. She gasped loudly and her back arched when his hand reached it destination. "Booth! Oh…"

She then once again realized it was a dream and clamped her mouth shut. His mouth followed the line of her jaw. Then suddenly his tongue was in her mouth. She moaned at the sensation, as his tongue caressed her. She broke the kiss, then, as he penetrated her. She was breathing heavily now, panting, and he grinned. "Call to me, Temperance. Say my name." He ordered and stopped his delicious rhythm.

"Please" She whimpered, needing him to move. "Seeley, please."

He grinned and resumed his motion. "Please…Ah…. Seeley, please."

Then, when the movement stopped again, she groaned and felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her. "Bones, wake up!" Her eyes opened, once again to the sight of Booth standing over her, a faint flush on his cheeks.

Angela stood behind him this time. Brennen groaned softly and stood, rubbing her eyes. _This day just keeps getting more and more bizarre_.

Booth turned to Angela and grinned, "I would say the good doctor here has a bit of a crush on me. Wouldn't you, Ange?"

Bones' eyes narrowed. "Excuse me, Wet Dream Boy. You started it yesterday. And did I tease you or make fun of you? No! So shut it or I will break it!" She glared at him, her nostrils flaring, and the grin dropped immediately off his face.

Angela stepped back and said, "I think I will leave you to at it." She made a quick exit.

Bones stood and glared at him, her cheeks still red with embarrassment. Then she remembered what Angela had said on the phone last night, and grinned wickedly. Booth's eye widened in horror. _Whatever she is going to do, I know I'm not going to like this._

"So, Seeley." _Uh-Oh, First name… _"How did you sleep last night?"

His jaw dropped. "What?"

"How did you sleep? Did you sleep well, or did you toss and turn and dream about me again?" Her wicked grin grew. _Now the tables were turned, we will see how he likes it!_

"I…Uh, I slept fine." Booth avoided her eyes. As usual, he was having a terrible time trying to lie to her. It never seemed to work; she always seemed to see through him.

"You know what? I don't believe you. I think you dreamt about me! I think you dreamt about what my dream-self said to you yesterday. That is what I think." She looked at him, grinning.

Finally, he raised his eyes to hers and there was a challenge there. _Uh-Oh…I think I took it too far._ Is all her mind supplied her with. "What were you begging me for, Temperance? Huh? What did you want me to do to you that made you use _that_ tone of voice? Did you want me to kiss you? To touch you? What, Bones, what was it?" He smirked and his eyes darkened.

She accepted the challenge. "Do you really want to know, Booth? Are you sure it's not going to make you hard just thinking about it?"

His eyes widened. _Had Bones just made a blatant reference to sex and to his body at the same time? Yes she had. This week could not get any stranger._ "Does thinking about me getting hard make you—" He froze. He had glanced over her shoulder. Under his breath, he muttered, "Ah, Fuck!"

Bones spun on her heel to see what had made him swear like that. Standing in the doorway was, not only Angela who she had assumed had left, but also Hodgins, Zach, and Cam. They all had their jaws hanging open and their eyes bugging out. Bones blew out a breath and raised a hand to massage her forehead. _This week could not possibly get any worse. _

But then, of course, it did. Because standing behind the small group was someone she hadn't noticed before. "Dr. Goodman, what brings you back to the Jeffersonian?" She plastered a smile on her face and pretended nothing had happened, like she had not just had a sexually explicit conversation with Booth, of all people!

"Well…I am here for a visit and a consult for that Roman solider you are supposed to be working on."

"Of course. Have you seen him or shall I show him to you?"

"I haven't seen him yet, no." Brennen led the way out of the room, Goodman, Hodgins, and Zach following. She left Booth to the wolves…er…women.

"Well," He said, falsely cheerful. "I should probably go back to the Bureau."

"Oh, no you don't!" Angela grinned, planting herself firmly in the doorway. "What exactly was that about?"

"What was what about, Angela?" He blanked his face.

Cam's eyes narrowed. "That conversation you just had with Dr. Brennen, Seeley." She said a low and dangerous voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And don't call me Seeley, Camille. I have to go." He took a step forward in an attempt to intimidate Angela. It didn't work.

"You aren't going anywhere until you explain why you and Brennen were talking dirty in the middle of her office."

Booth simply stared at them. They stared back. Until Brennen appeared behind Angela and tapped her arm. "Can I come into my own office please, Ange? Thanks." As Angela stepped out of the doorway, Brennen slipped in and Booth managed to slip by her out the door. He had made his escape and in the process had brushed up against the entire length of Bones' body. He took a deep breath through his nose and practically jogged out of the lab. Angela and Cam watched him go before turning on Brennen.

"Temp, Sweetie, What was that all about?"

Brennen continued to search through her desk for the notes on the Roman soldier. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Ange." She stated, distractedly.

Ange gave her a look, which went unnoticed. Finding what she was looking for Brennen attempted to escape the room again, but this time she failed. "Dr. Brennen, why were you talking dirty to Special Agent Booth?"

Brennen looked her boss (boss my ass!) in the eye. She raised an eyebrow. "You can call him your boyfriend; everyone knows the two of you are having an affair. And I still don't know what you are talking about."

Cam's jaw dropped. _Damn Hodgins and his loud mouth! And we broke up three days ago_. Brennen's eye narrowed. "Please, Cam, don't try to blame any of my team for letting your secret slip, because they had nothing to do with it. You were so obvious about it during the Headless Witch case, that even my oblivious self noticed." Brennen smiled condescendingly and left the room.

Cam turned to Angela. "Why do I feel like I am in trouble with the Principle? For some reason, I get the feeling she is the Boss around here, not me. And Booth and I broke up."

Angela smiled sympathetically. "That's because she is the boss and she always will be. She was before Dr. Goodman left, and she will be after you leave. Oh and that threat you made a few weeks ago. You know firing her? The likelihood of your higher ups allowing it is slim to none and even if they did, there would be no one to replace her. The nearest Forensic Anthropologist lives in Montreal." (we are ignoring Michael)

Cam just looked at Angela before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

Meanwhile, out on the platform, Dr. Brennen was showing Dr. Goodman the Roman soldier. She read her notes aloud, as her mind was occupied elsewhere. _What the hell is going on? Why am I having sexually explicit dreams about Booth? Why were we talking like that to one another? This week has been so bizarre! _She was awoken from her thoughts by the sharp buzz of her phone.

"Excuse me, Dr. Goodman….Brennen."

"Hey, Bones. We have a case. There's a body on its way to the lab as we speak and I'm right behind it."

"Excellent, in what state are the remain?"

"I will presume that you mean their appearance, rather then where they were found. They sound pretty gruesome. It appears that the victim was dismembered and parts of the body were fed on by various creatures. Nobody who has looked at the body has been able to determine just what ate it." Bones could hear the grimace in his voice. "The only part of the body with any significant amount of skin left was the skull. The hair's missing but the face is intact. Don't think we'll need the Angelator for this one."

"This sounds like the makings of a fascinating case."

"Yuck, Bones. I mean really, Yuck. Anyway, could we please pretend our conversation this morning didn't happen?"

Brennen turned away for the table with the Roman and looked out over the lab. "Yes."

"Good. But I think we need to talk about what's been going on."

"Alright."

"Bones, what is with the one word answers? Are you on the Platform still?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright. Okay. Shall we go to Wong Foo's for lunch, then?"

"Of course. That makes complete sense."

"You realize this conversation is really strange."

"I completely agree. I'll see you when you get here." Brennen closed her phone and turned back to the table to find Dr. Goodman, Zach, Hodgins, and Angela staring at her. "Can I help you all?"

Angela spoke up. "Was that your dirty talking partner?"

"No, it was Booth. We have a case." Bones smirked.

Zach and Hodgins grinned broadly and set about getting another table ready. Dr. Goodman went back to looking at the Roman. Angela, however, narrowed her eyes. "What has you so excited that you're making jokes?"

"The body that's coming in sounds very interesting. I am anxious to see it."

"Why do I think you're more interested in—"

"Bones! Your body's here!"

Angela grinned. Brennen scowled at her. She turned the scowl on Booth as he swiped his key and came up the steps to the platform. "Whoa, hostile, Bones. What'd I do this time?"

"You're timing continues to be impeccable." Brennen stated coldly and snapped on her latex gloves. Booth winced as memories of their last conversation filled his mind. Angela continued to grin. _I am so gonna win my bet with Jack. These two will be in the sack by the end of the workweek... Not that either of them ever stop working…_ She thought, glancing at her watch, which informed her that it was Wednesday.

As the body bag was being brought in and placed on the prepared table, Angela went to stand next to Brennen. "I thought it might interest you to know that Booth and Boss Lady have broken up."

Brennen turned to her best friend. "What? Who says?"

"Cam says. She told me earlier. I'm not sure she realized what she was saying."

Brennen looked at her for a moment more and then turned back to the bag. "Let's see what we have here." Brennen looked into the body bag containing her newest skeleton and her eyes widened. "Well, this is definitely going to be an interesting case. Angela, I won't need a facial reconstruction on this one and you might wanna leave."

The grin dropped off Angela's face at the look of mild disgust that graced her friend's features. If Brennen thought it was disgusting… Angela quickly left the platform.

"Booth, have you seen these yet?"

"No…Just had them described to me…" He watched her warily.

She looked up at him and frowned. "You might wanna look away. Or at the very least prepare yourself."

Booth eyes widened and he took a deep breath. They had to be very, very bad…

Brennen opened the body bag to give the rest of her team a view of the body. Zach wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes. "At least it isn't a child." He muttered, looking back at it.

Hodgins swallowed thickly and turned his eyes away. Brennen glanced at Booth. She bit her lip. Shocked fascination was not a good sign. "Booth?"

He didn't seem to hear her. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at the thing on the table.

"Booth?" Louder, but still nothing.

"Seeley!" This time his head jerked up and their eyes met. " Do you have a photo of the victim?" He nodded, his eyes flicking back to the body on the table. "Can you go give it to Angela and ask her to put it into the Angelator? And run a check on it. Thanks."

He nodded numbly again, and left the platform, muttering, "That has to be the single most disgusting thing I have ever seen!" Brennen watched him go, a worried expression on her face. Cam passed him on her way to the platform. Her brow furrowed. "What's wrong with Agent Booth? He…Oh My God." Cam turned away and began to retch at the view she had just received. Calming herself down, she called over her shoulder, "What is that mangled pile of tissue and bone with a face doing there?"

"This is what's wrong with Booth. It's our newest body, which we are assuming was a murder victim. Alright, Zach, let's get to work." Brennen pulled out her pocket-recorder and switched it on. "Victim is female. Appears to be between age 18 and 22, but it's difficult to determine. All the skin is missing from the body, apart from the face, which is still perfectly intact. The scalp and hair where removed with a non-crenulated blade. And…was removed whole, from the hairline to the Lambdoidal Suture. There appears to be several different types of teeth marks…" Brennen said as she circled and examined the body. She looked up at her assistant. "Zach, what else?"

She handed him the recorder and circled the body again, nodding as he described the various traces of bite marks on different parts of the body. After the preliminary examination, she handed the remains over to Zach, who was to lay it out as a skeleton, photograph, and clean it. Booth returned as Zach was moving the body to a separate room, Angela close behind him. "So the…thing that used to be human is gone. What do you have?"

Brennen look into his eyes with concern and, seeing that he was okay, replied, "Our victim is white female. Approximately 20 years of age. She has been dead for at least a few days, but possibly a good deal longer. The…feeding makes it hard to tell. She also was an ice-skater and she was at least bilingual. She could write two languages…probably English and Hebrew."

"How do you know that?" Booth stared at her. He knew she was a genius, but this was a bit much.

She was sitting at a computer, no doubt looking at the crime scene photos and info. She looked up at his question and raised an eyebrow. "The was a slight indenture on the right phalange that indicates an ability to write right to left as well as left to right."

Booth looked at her for a moment, then smacked himself in the forehead. "I have been hanging around you squints for way too long. I actually know what she talking about and it makes sense to me." He glanced at Angela, who had an 'it's not that difficult, even for you' look. "Hey, this is taking into account that I failed the only anatomy course that ever took…I was slightly more interesting in the anatomy of the girl who sat next to me…but anyway…" He gave his patented half grin.

Brennen rolled her eyes at him. "We have distinguished at least seven different types of teeth marks, but as yet we only identified three, those being an unknown Canine species, a member of the Felidae family who's genus is unknown, and a member or the Ursidae family who's genus is also unknown."

"So…dog, and what were the other two?"

"A dog, a cougar, and a bear, Booth! Didn't you ever pay attention in school?!?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I am pretty sure they don't teach the scientific name for all animal species in high school biology."

"Actually, it is standard procedure across the country to teach the scientific names of many common species, and I distinctly remember the Ursidae being one of them." Brennen tilted her head.

"Do you realize how incredibly snobbish that made you sound, Bones?"

Brennen grinned. "Do you feel better now?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"You were nauseous before, from looking at the body. I was trying to distract you. Did it work?" She looked at him, worry in her eyes. Angela grinned and Cam sneered lightly (although, she was still pale and shaky from having view the remains herself).

Booth cocked his head and smiled at her. "Yeah, Bones. It did. Thanks."

She smiled back and turned her eyes to the computer again. She glanced at the time. "Wow. It's already 1:00 o'clock. It doesn't seem that late." She glanced at Booth from the corner of her eyes. He smirked at her.

Angela grinned at the exchange…_they want to go out to lunch!_ "We have a positive i.d. on the girl. You two might want to notify the family. And you could always stop at Wong Foo's on the way."

"That sounds like a plan. Come on, Bones, get your stuff." Booth said, grabbing the file the Angelator had produced. "Thanks, Ange."

About fifteen minutes later, they were seated at a back booth in Wong Foo's, plates of food piled high in front of them. "Why are we in a booth and not at the counter again?" The FBI agent asked for the third time.

"Honestly, Booth! Grow up! Do want your buddy Sid there to tell Angela about the conversation we are meant to be having?" She gave him a condescending look.

"Wait. Since when are Sid and Angela friends?"

"Since they dated a couple times. Now that Ange is with Hodgins, Sid and she are just friends." Booth looked amazed that Brennen knew all this. "Speaking of Angela…I think she had something to do with all the bizarre stuff that's been happening."

"How could she possible make us dream about one another, Bones?"

Brennen bit her lip. Something was teasing the back of her mind…. Something she'd heard…something about the Smithsonian…"Oh My God…"She paused, her mind working furiously. "Booth, did you…dream about me last night? Like wet dreams?"

"What!?!" The G-man looked shocked and embarrassed.

"You need to tell me. Because if you did, I think I know what's going on." She stared into his eyes.

He nodded silently; his cheeks flushed pink.

She leaned forward, glancing at the bar. "Booth, Angela must have slipped us some of the new drug that the Lab is testing. It's supposed to be a peaceful sleep inducer, but they've been having some problems with it. It's supposed to make you sleep soundly and dream about…I…I don't remember what it is supposed to make you dream about. I think it's that last thing you thought about before sleeping, but I could be wrong."

"How do you know it was Angela?" He leaned forward and spoke softly.

"She knew what was going to happen. She told me so herself. That was why I knew this morning that you dreamt about me. Angela told me you would. I didn't believe her…until…well"

"So what happens now?"

"I think the drug is only supposed to last two or three days. What I want to know is how she got us both to ingest it, without the entire lab knowing…" She trailed off.

Booth chewed his food, for a moment then said, "Dr. Goodman. That's how she knew about the drug. I bet she went to him and asked about it. He has been in and out of the Smithsonian for the past week and a half. She probably put in something only you eat, knowing that I would steal your food."

Brennen nodded slowly as he spoke. "Alright, now we just have to figure out when she slipped it to us, so we can determine how much longer it's going to last."

Booth's brow furrowed. "The only thing of yours that I remember eating recently was the muffin that was on you desk last evening…but that can't be right, because that was after I had the first dream. Unless…" Booth looked up at her, mild panic in his eyes.

"Unless the first dream was solely your subconscious." Bones smiled slowly…but then her smile slipped off and her eyes widened.

"Bones…didn't you eat that muffin this morning, after I woke you up from the first dream?" Booth was grinning widely.

Brennen cleared her throat. "Well…yes, but—"

"Ah! No buts. We're even, now. We both had dreams under the drugs influence and before we ingested it."

"So, what does this mean exactly?" Brennen asked, her gazed intent upon his. By this point they were inches apart, leaning across the table.

Booth's gaze flicked down to her lips then back to her crystal blue eyes. He smiled his charm smile. Her eyes fluttered closed and their lips met, for real this time. It was a sweet kiss, nothing like they'd expected. They pulled apart slowly and gazed at one another. And sweetness departed. Booth kissed her again, his hand snaking up behind her neck pulling her forward. Her hands flew to his hair and, gripping it tightly, pulled him deeper into the kiss. Her tongue coaxed his mouth open and slipped in. They warred inside his mouth and then hers. Booth's other hand, under the table, drew spiraling circles up her thigh.

When they finally came up for air, they were both breathing heavily. Neither seemed to notice that Sid had cleared their plate during their little make-out session and was now phoning Angela. Neither would have cared. They rose and Booth tossed some cash onto the table. They made their way hurriedly to the SUV, Booth's arm wrapped tightly around Brennen's waist and Brennen's hand sneaking into the FBI man's shirt. At the car, Booth pushed her against the passenger door and his mouth dropped to her throat. "What is wrong with us, Booth?" Brennen managed to gasp out.

Booth lifted his head only long enough to say, "Don't know, don't care."

She grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers for another passionate kiss. He, in the meantime, had unbuttoned her blouse to reveal the thin white tank below. When she felt his hand slip under the material, she pulled back, panting. "Booth, wait. We're…We need to get inside the car. We're in a parking lot and you're an FBI agent."

He nodded and opened the back door for her. She grinned at him. She'd never had sex in a SUV before. She crawled in backwards, watching him as she did so and letting the friction of the seat pull her coat and blouse down off her shoulders. He growled low in his throat and followed her into the car. He crawled his way up her body and kissed her again, after pulling off his suit jacket. She nimbly unbuttoned his dress shirt and ran her hands down his arms as she rid him of it. She thanked a god she didn't believe in that he wasn't wearing a wife-beater underneath. Running her palms lightly over his chest, she flicked his nipples with her thumbnails. There was a sharp hiss of his inhalation and her mouth was once again covered by his. His calloused hands tugged the straps of her tank down and he pulled it off her to sit like a belt around her waist. His clever fingers unclipped her front-clasp bra and he pulled back from her. His once chocolate colored eyes were black with desire and need and something else…she wasn't sure she wanted to place. "You're beautiful." He whispered softly.

She smiled shyly. He dropped his lips and tongue to her skin again, and kissed a trailed from the hollow of her collarbone to circle her navel and finally stopped at the waistband of her jeans. He glanced up at her and grinned wickedly. Taking the zipper between his teeth he pulled it down. He, then somehow managed to unbutton the jeans with his mouth, an amazing feat that Temperance felt the need to comment on.

"You do not want to know where I learned that particular skill." Was his only response.

She decided then that she didn't care, as he pulled her jeans down her legs and over her heels. She reached up then and undid his buckle. She ran her fingers from his hips to the thin line of hair that disappeared into his pants. She felt the undeniable urge to follow the line. So she did, removing anything the got in her way. She pushed his boxers and pants down, freeing his almost painfully hard erection.

Her eyes on him felt almost like a caress and her gasp at the sight of him was honey on his ears. "Seeley, you are magnificent. My imagination didn't do you justice." He smirked at her then, and kissed her again.

"You are delicious." He murmured into her mouth, as he slipped very slowly into her. She was wet for him, but he gave her time to adjust to the size of him. In seconds her hips were rocking against him and she was breathlessly begging him to move. He complied.

As they move in the age-old rhythm, he whispered the secrets of romance in her ear and kneaded her breast, caressing her silky skin. She raked her nails up his back and down his chest, drawing blood, which she soothed away with her cherry mouth. Their rocking grew more frantic as they climbed higher together, panting and gasping.

"Faster, Seeley…ah. Harder, please."

And with one final powerful thrust, He drove her over the edge and she dragged him with her. Both crying out the others name. Booth collapsed onto and rolled them over, so she lay on his chest.

Several warm moments passed, in which Booth thanked God that the windows of the SUV were tinted. It was then that he realized what just happened. "Oh my God." He breathed as he stared down at Brennen, who was smiling contentedly. "My God, Bones…we…we"

"Yes, Booth. I realize we just had sex in the back of your FBI issue SUV. Do you have a problem with it? I though it was rather spectacular." She grinned at him. She lifted herself up to lean on her arms on his chest and stare into his worried eyes.

"What is this going to do to our partnership, Bones?" His arms slipped around her naked waist, rubbing tender patterns in her skin.

"Nothing. Why does this have to change our partnership at all, except to bring us closer…obviously." Her eyes flicked down to their naked entwined bodies and she chuckled. "Booth, this will not get in the way of our work. We can still be partners and friend, as well as lovers…"She dropped her eyes, suddenly unsure. "That is…if you want…"

Booth grinned. "Bones, you amaze me. You are confident in everything you do in your life. But when you have the most right to be confident your unsure of yourself. Bones, of course I want to be your lovers, but I also want to be more then that…if you'll have me."

"Of Course, I will. Booth…I…I…" Her eye sparkled suddenly with unshed tears. "I think I am falling in love with you."

He looked at her in shock for a long moment, then squeezed her tightly. "I've loved almost since I met you, Bones. I just didn't realize it at first." He was smiling so widely, his face felt like it was being split in two, but he couldn't stop. _Bones loves me! _

"When did you realize?" She was smiling now too.

"Truly…I think it was when you challenged me to be a cop, when we were at the shooting range."

"Booth! That was two years ago!"

His smile softened. "I know." He then glanced at the clock on the dash. "Shit! We still have to go talk to the family and it's already 2:45!"

They scrambled around dressing quickly as they could, and climbed into the front seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I understand that this is an absurdly short chapter and I apologize. But like I said, school is hell and my mother's birthday was this weekend. **

**Remember, Reviews are love and life. Or at least relief from the tedium of schoolwork.**

**Last Chapter…**

"Of Course, I will. Booth…I…I…" Her eye sparkled suddenly with unshed tears. "I think I am falling in love with you."

He looked at her in shock for a long moment, then squeezed her tightly. "I've loved almost since I met you, Bones. I just didn't realize it at first." He was smiling so widely, his face felt like it was being split in two, but he couldn't stop. _Bones loves me! _

"When did you realize?" She was smiling now too.

"Truly…I think it was when you challenged me to be a cop, when we were at the shooting range."

"Booth! That was two years ago!"

His smile softened. "I know." He then glanced at the clock on the dash. "Shit! We still have to go talk to the family and it's already 2:45!"

They scrambled around dressing quickly as they could, and climbed into the front seat.

**Chapter 2**

As Booth started the car, an uncomfortable silent descended. Brennen shifted in her seat. Tides of panic washing over her, and cracked the window a little, hoping to make the smell of sex that permeated the car dissipate. Booth's eyes were trained on the road as he drove, but his lips turned up in a very small smile.

"Booth," Brennen began quietly.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Booth, I'm…nervous."

He glanced at her. "About what?"

She fidgeted with her hair. "About…this. I've never…I've never loved anyone like this before…I…Honestly, I didn't believe in love like this unlike I met you and I'm scared."

He smiled gently and glanced at her again, before looking back at the road. "I understand that you're nervous and a little scared. Hell, I'm a little nervous, myself. But we'll take things slow and figured it out together. And I want you to know that you can always, and I mean always talk to me about anything."

Brennen nodded and took a soothing breath. "Alright, I can deal with that. I'm just…a bit overwhelmed and I...yeah. We should probably talk about the case now…or maybe what the hell we're going to tell everyone about…us."

"Yes, talking about that might be a good idea, considering we do have an hour's drive ahead of us. What do you think?"

"Yes, well…I would prefer not to tell them just yet…" She paused in thought; a slow grin creeping over her face. Booth glanced at her nervously. "Maybe we could play a little trick on Ange…that seems like adequate payback. Don't you think?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. What kinda of trick?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Bones! What the effing hells were you thinking?!?" Booth yelled, as he chased after the forensic Anthropologist. Brennen stormed away from him and into her office as he followed. They had just returned from seeing the family of the victim. "Bones, you can't just do something like that! Honestly! It's…. It's completely against Bureau regulation and totally unethical!"

Finally the scientist turned, in her doorway, and answered. "Booth, you have no right to tell me what is and isn't ethical! You are a total hypocrite. And in any case I did nothing reproachful!" Her voice escalated as she spoke.

"Bones, You asked the dead girl's cousin for a DATE! How could you possible think that that is ethical!?! And when in hell did I ever do something like that?"

Angela had been drawn out of her office by the shouting, which is not what she expected after the call she got from Sid. Her jaw dropped as she heard Booth's response. _Had Brennen really done that?_ Angela inched closer in order to hear better, because the pair's yelling had dropped several decibels.

"Booth, You can't tell me that you've forgotten Victoria? And we had already started having sex by then! And you call me the unethical one?"

Angela felt as if she was going into shock. Brennen and Booth having sex? And she hadn't known about it?

"Bones, Victoria was after Michael, so really you started the cheating trend! And yes I am calling you the unethical one!"

_OH MY GOD! This had been going on since before Michael?!? How had I not known?_ Angela could not believe it.

"Excuse me, Booth, but I do believe Erin was _before_ Michael. So then you started it. And there is absolutely nothing wrong with me asking Sean out. He is the dead girl's second cousin and never even met her!"

"Do you remember what happened last time you went out with someone connected to a murder victim?"

"That was low, Booth! Really low! I had every right to go out with him! I didn't know he was a murder and you were dating Chloe at the time!"

"How did you know about Chloe? She lived in freaking Georgia!"

"You might want to not leave other woman's undergarments in you bedroom, when you're cheating on someone! And her number was on your phone!"

Angela felt as if her jaw would drop through the floor.

"Oh, like you never slipped up like that? Honestly, you're the one who boxers in you freaking couch and a condom in your bed! Really. It was the wrong size, for god's sake!"

In the office, Brennen's eyes glittered with amusement. Booth was so close to laughing it was getting dangerous. If he laughed Angela wouldn't buy it. Brennen winked at him and replied, "Well, it wasn't Patrick's fault that you're bigger then he was. You are bigger then anyone I've been with. And you have an ego that's even bigger! You are an insufferable bastard. You insist on cheating on me so I feel the need to cheat on you!" Brennen mouth an apology. Though she had sprinkled lies with the truth. Booth was huge.

The pair could hear Angela's gasp and slight choke. Booth smiled smugly and waggled his eyebrows. Brennen had to bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I'm an insufferable bastard?!? I still say you cheated first, and even though you're the best fuck I've had you are still a cold-hearted bitch!" Booth then mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her, but she only raised her eyebrows at the best-fuck comment. It was Booth's turn to Sprinkle lies with the truth. Brennen was incredible. There was a loud thump in the hallway.

"If you agree not to cheat, I will break the date."

"I still can't believe you did something so unethical as make a date with the dead girl's cousin!"

They stopped and listened. Nothing after the thump. The two decided to go see if Angela was all right. Sure enough, they found her passed out from shock and Hodgins, Zack, Dr. Goodman, and Cam was staring at them. "Oops, I guess we did think this out as well as I thought." Brennen commented and smiled sheepishly at her team and bosses. Booth rolled his eyes and picked Angela up. Brennen turned to the lab and request that those staring at her in shock please join her in her office.

In the office everyone seated themselves, on the floor or the couch (after Angela was revived) and waited. Booth and Brennen stood next to one another and survey the waiting squints. Brennen started. "Okay, I will begin at the beginning. Booth and I found out that Ange drugged us with the muffin and we know that at least two of you knew she was doing it. Dr. Goodman and Hodgins. I don't know if Zack was in on it, but I don't think so, and I am sure that Cam wasn't."

This was confirmed and the situation was explained to the two. Booth then continued. "Well, as you image, we were none to happy with Angela's…scheming. We decided to get back at Angela in a way that would seem to make her plan useless. You all heard the results."

Angela stared at them. "So you two haven't been having sex since before Brennen was with Michael?"

Booth answered, "No, Angela. We haven't."

Angela was incredulous now, thinking that her scheme had gone to waste. How wrong she was. "So you two have never even had sex?" she demanded

Booth looked at the floor as Brennen lied smoothly, "No, Angela. We haven't."

She eyed the two suspiciously, noting Booth averted gaze and Brennen's use of her full name, which she never used unless she was really angry or lying. "So then what were you doing in the SUV parked in Wong Foo's parking lot for about an hour after you ate?"

Booth's head jerked up and he stared at the forensic artist. Brennen just looked at her. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sorry, Hun. For all his being a compulsive gambler and an FBI man, Booth really needs to work on his poker face. He just gave you two away."

"Actually, Angela, my reaction was from shock rather then guilt. I am still shocked that you would think that we would have sex in the back of my FBI issue SUV. We were going over case notes and trying to find the quickest way to the victim's family's house on my GPS."

"Booth, I never said anything about having sex in the _back_ of the SUV."

Booth cleared his throat. _Damn it! That was a slip. _"I assumed that was where you meant, I mean…where else would you have sex in an SUV? Certainly not in the front seat!"

"Really, Booth. Stop with the excuses. You two got caught, but you still got your revenge."

Brennen raised and eyebrow and glanced at Booth before looking back at her friend. "We got revenge, yes, but we didn't get caught, Ange, because we didn't do anything. We are not attracted to one another and, even if we were, we wouldn't jeopardize our working relationship with a personal one. End of story."

She glanced at Booth again and there was an amused glint in his eyes. "Bones is right on both counts."

Angela glared at them with narrowed eyes. "Alright," She said slowly, not believing but willing to let it drop…for now. "So, about the conversation…"

"No, I have never dated anyone named Patrick or Sean. The dead girl doesn't have a cousin named Sean that we know of and Booth has never been in my bedroom."

"I honestly was making up names and Bones was too. I don't think I've ever even met anyone named Chloe or Erin. I used to have a teacher named Victoria, but I've never date anyone by that name and Bones has never any further into my house then the just inside the doorway that time she dropped off the files. That was when you all found out about Tessa."

Angela nodded. Dr. Goodman laughed. Brennen turned on him and glared. "You have nothing to laugh about. We know that you helped Angela with those new drugs. I will get revenge on you too, Dr. Goodman, don't think I won't. You may be my boss, even if you are on sabbatical, but I will still have revenge!"

Dr. Goodman honestly looked frightened, especially when Booth grinned maliciously and nodded. "Oh dear," The archeologist muttered. "Maybe I will lengthen my leave."

"That will not help you, Dr. Goodman." Booth smiled. Brennen mirrored his expression and Dr. Goodman was afraid. So was everyone else.

_I hope never to get on their wrong side!_ Was the collective thought of everyone in the room.


End file.
